


First Snow

by rareheartzz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Levi's Birthday (Shingeki no Kyojin), Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Post-Return to Shiganshina Arc (Shingeki no Kyojin), lil angst i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rareheartzz/pseuds/rareheartzz
Summary: The air was sharp, the winter breeze piercing skin through thick layers. Wools and cotton couldn’t protect Levi from the natural force of December. Tears rolled down his cheeks from the forceful air, or so he’d like to believe. He stood outside, boots deep in the snow as he watched it continue to fall. The flakes were gorgeous, their elegance left Levi speechless.
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This is a special winter fic I did!! The original idea was a levihan Christmas fic, but seeing as that doesn't really make sense in canon I scraped it. Also, you can blame Nad and Eliza for this bc we had a pact making sure everyone posted their stories by the 25th. I hope you enjoy!

_ The air was sharp, the winter breeze piercing skin through thick layers. Wools and cotton couldn’t protect Levi from the natural force of December. Tears rolled down his cheeks from the forceful air, or so he’d like to believe. He stood outside, boots deep in the snow as he watched it continue to fall. The flakes were gorgeous, their elegance left Levi speechless.  _

_ Cold fingers reached out, shaking as they extended higher. Snowflakes graced his skin, glinting white on his hand, their touch sending a shivering sensation down his spine. Moments later strong hands shook Levi from his trance. He looked to his side, bright blue eyes and a beaming smile were fixed on him. _

_ “It’s beautiful isn’t it?”Erwin asked, his gaze shifted to the sky, to the millions of crystals raining down on them. _

_ Levi just gawked back at him, fingers shaking from the cold.  _

_ “C’mon Levi we can’t have you freezing to death out here,” Another voice said, between chuckles.  _

_ He turned at the familiar tone, seeing slender fingers wrap around his own. Hange pulled Levi close and wrapped their arms around him, tucking his hands into their jacket. Whether it was from the frigid air or the embrace Levi’s cheeks flushed pink as he leaned further onto the soldier. _

_ “We’ve gotta get back inside you two, Shadis won’t be happy to see us wasting time like this,” Erwin explained tugging on Hange’s sleeve. _

_ “This isn’t a waste of time Erwin!” Hange insisted, “Levi has never seen snow before! This is an educational experience.” _

_ Erwin held back a laugh at Hange’s enthusiasm, bringing a hand to his mouth. _

_ “Fine, a few more minutes,” He said placing an arm around Levi’s shoulder, “But when the commander scolds us I’m not taking the blame.” _

_ Hange’s head fell back as they laughed, a warm sound that filled the air, as they pulled Levi closer. _

_ The trio stood silent for a while, letting the minutes pass as the snow continued to fall. Flakes built upon their coats, against their hair as time went on. The scene was serene, peace for a second amidst the brutal lives they lived.  _

_ Levi lifted his head, catching Hange’s attention, “You okay?” They asked _

_ He waited, as he took in his surroundings again, and nodded. He was okay, better than he had been in a long time. He felt not only the physical warmth of those around him but the warmth they brought to his life. He hated to admit it but Hange and Erwin gave him some kind of comfort. They were there as a reminder that there were good things in the world.  _

_ Levi looked to both of them, the soldiers who took him in, and smiled, “Thank you...” _

_ \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Levi sighed, winters at the compound were never ideal. Due to the age and wear of the building cold air seeped in every crack and crevice. The halls were always cold, cadets and veterans alike wore as many layers as possible to keep the frigid air at bay, often with no avail. 

The worn soldier sat at his desk, a thick blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Levi stared blankly at the wall, shivering in the early hours of the morning. He took a sip of his tea, letting the liquid warm him up as it trailed down his throat. 

Levi had never been one to sleep more than a few hours a night if that, and in the winter it was amplified. He would often restlessly toss and turn in bed before eventually getting up. Whether it was the cold or the memories he attached to the season, he didn’t know. 

Levi mindlessly took another sip of his tea and watched as the morning dragged on. He glanced out the window, but only darkness looked back, moonlight hidden behind layers of clouds. The wind howled outside as he watched, waiting for the sun to rise. Bringing the cup up to his lips again, Levi found it empty. Small tea leaves stuck to the sides of the cup causing the captain to groan. 

Levi wrapped the blanket tightly around himself and stood up from his desk. Grabbing his cup by the rim he headed for the door, feet chilled against the cold floor. Wood creaked as Levi walked down the quiet halls, guided by memory in the dark. When he entered the kitchen he trailed his fingers across the wall until he found the light, illuminating the room. 

“Morning sleepyhead,” A voice called from across the room.

Levi didn’t respond, he just set his cup on the counter and turned around. Levi sighed, Hange was sitting on top of the counter with a mug in their hands and the kettle sitting beside them. They gave a small smile before taking a sip of what Levi assumed to be coffee. Levi’s gaze stern as he faced them.

“What are you doing out here four eyes,” He asked, snagging the dirty pot. Before he could walk away around he felt a tug. He turned his head to see Hange pulling on the edge of his blanket.

“Can I help you?” He said sarcastically. His voice dry, too tired to put up with their antics this early.

“Nothing, just funny to see you wrapped up like this,” Hange snickered before quickly turning their head away, Levi noticing a hint of red in their cheeks.

Levi groaned as he pulled out of their grasp, and placed the kettle in the sink. He quickly got to washing it, scrubbing the coffee grounds from inside until the water ran clear. In the process, he washed his used teacup and set both items on the counter. 

“You’re gonna have to move,” Levi said as he walked back over to Hange, standing directly in front of them, arms crossed. 

Hange cocked their head, confused until Levi motioned to the cabinet behind their head.

“Oh, this? You want me to move so you can get your tea?” Hange teased, “Well isn’t that just inconvenient, I think you’ll have to make me move if you want it.”

Levi groaned, understandably not amused by Hange’s eccentricities. However, he didn’t argue, instead, he reached past them. Levi pushed their head and grabbed the box of tea leaves before shutting the cupboard. 

Hange giggled, as they straightened their neck out, “Why’d you even ask if you were just going to move me yourself.”  
“Maybe I thought you had some human decency, who knows.” 

After a few minutes, Levi’s tea was ready, the kettle squealed as steam shot out of the spout. He strained the hot liquid into his cup and leaned against the counter, holding the cup against his chest.

“So-”

Levi cut them off, “Hange, don’t…”

“I didn’t even say anything yet-”

“You didn’t need to,” Levi mumbled, bringing his cup to his lips.

He could feel Hange’s strong gaze on him.

“We’re going to need to talk about it at some point…”

“I don’t  _ need _ to do anything, glasses,”

Hange sighed and hopped off the counter, setting their mug down. Slowly walking over to the smaller soldier, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“It’s the 25th, I know today is gonna be hard, it’s your first birthday since he-”

“Hange, I said don’t!” Levi said snatching their hand from his body, fingers tight. Levi’s jarring tone caught Hange off guard, causing them to straighten up. 

Despite the look in Levi’s eye, Hange continued, “You’ve been closed off for days now Levi, I just want to be here for you.”

“I don’t need you to do shit-”

“But  _ I _ want to,” Hange bit back, “I care about you idiot, and it hurts to see you like this.”

Levi’s face softened, his harsh glare fading. 

“I’m sorry,” His grasp weakened, but he still held their hand.

“It’s okay, that’s why I waited for you out here..” Hange admitted.

Levi cocked his brow, confused.

“I heard you leave your room earlier, so I came out here hoping to find you,” Hange brought a hand to the back of their neck and chuckled.

“You waited for me?” 

Hange gave a warm smile in response, eyes glistening in the light. Levi just stared, perplexed by this simple kindness. He dropped their hand and watched Hange’s smile grow wider.

“Thank you…” He said looking down.

“Hey, don’t go getting soft on me shorty. You know I’d do anything for you,” Hange smirked and moved to stand beside him. 

The pair stood, shoulder to shoulder sipping on their beverages as the light of morning finally started to spill in. White light slipped past curtains and through cracks in the old cement. Hange quietly slipped past Levi and pushed the curtains aside, letting the light fully engulfed the room. A loud gasp pulled Levi’s attention, forcing him out of his calm state.

“What’s, wrong?” He pushed himself forward, tossing his teacup to the side, joining Hange at the window. Before Levi could even think Hange was dragging him out of the kitchen, down quiet halls until they burst out the front entrance. When he looked around he immediately knew what caught their eye. 

Thousands of tiny snowflakes were falling from the sky, racing to the ground. Hange stepped out further, arms reaching up as the crystals began to fall with more veracity. Levi couldn’t see anything but Hange, the white contrasting against their dark hair. As they moved snowflakes fell to their shoulders, melting slowly into their thin shirt. 

“Hange…” Levi called.

They turned, hair flowing behind them as the wind picked up.

“Come here.”

Hange curiously strolled back to Levi, to find themself wrapped in his blanket. 

“You’ll freeze to death out here you know.”

“Well, I guess that's why I have you to protect me, isn’t it?”

The soldiers huddled together, Hange resting their head atop Levi’s as the snow continued to fall. It was picturesque, two strong bodies pulled close as treetops began to disappear behind blankets of snow.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it…” 

Levi chuckled, “That’s what he said that day…”

“He did, didn’t he?” Hange said, pulling Levi closer, wrapping their arms around him. 

“Even after all these years, he was right,” Levi said looking up at Hange, “It is beautiful,” 

Levi chuckled warmly and leaned his head on Hange’s chest. He could hear their heartbeat, the soft rhythm in his ears. As the minutes passed Levi could feel his eyes drooping, the steady beat lulling him to sleep, trying his hardest not to give in. Hange looked down at Levi, his eyes closed and his breathing slowed. He had fallen asleep, the weight of his body pressed against theirs. Subtle reds and pinks graced his pale skin from the cold. 

Hange smiled and pushed snow-covered hairs out of his face.

“Mmm..” Levi moaned and groggily opened his eyes, stopping Hange in their tracks.

Their eyes met and for a second Hange forgot they were soldiers. . Hange finished brushing Levi’s hair back and placed their hand to his cheek. Levi’s gaze held as Hange’s cheeks burned a bright red. They smiled down at him, stroking his cheek. Each acknowledged the other as the space between them slowly faded, lips meeting in the middle.

Parting, Hange rested their forehead on Levi’s, “Let’s get you back inside okay?” 

Levi nodded and slowly the two of them walked back inside, Hange holding up Levi as they trekked up the stairs. The two of them could hear rustling from the barracks as soldiers began to rise. 

Hange could feel Levi begin to tense up at the sound, “Don’t worry, you can take the day for yourself. There isn’t much on the docket anyway.”

When they made it into Levi’s room Hange helped him to bed, his body falling prey to fatigue once again. They draped the once shared blanket over his small frame, bending down to tuck him in. Levi watched sleepily catching Hange’s attention.

“Are you okay?”

“Mhm, just,” He hesitated, “Could you stay?”

A faint smile fell over Hange’s lips as they nodded. Sliding down the side of the bed until they met the floor. Hange leaned against the frame and laid their head beside Levi’s, long legs pulled into their chest. As the captain dozed off Hange looked out his window, snow continuing to fall. Hange glanced back at Levi, gently brushing a kiss across his forehead. 

Moments like this were something they always aspired for, moments of peace amidst the chaos. All they wanted was to have this luxury, to be safe, to be together, but they knew that was too good to be true. So, they’d hold on. They’d relish in memories like this and push through another day, trying to survive.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed I'd really appreciate it if you left kudos and comments!! I love to see how you guys react to my stories!
> 
> If you have any suggestions for future stories feel free to comment here or on my other socials!  
> tumblr: @rareheartzz  
> twitter: @rareheartzz  
> tiktok: @rareheartzz & @rareheartzz.cos


End file.
